Acadamy Affairs
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: When you lose control over your own life, what do you do? WARNING This is rated M for a reason. Pairings and such inside. Changed the title, so not to have people get confused with another fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: Hello, Veronica the Mischievous here! Bringing a new production! Though this bit is still in the works, it's something for you guys to enjoy while I get more work done on the redone 'A Sinful Love' (It'll hopefully be up fairly soon). Not going to say much on this fic, I don't want to give much away, but I will say that I'll be using some SmoAce, now to be honest, I'm not too big on the pairing, however, I thought it'd be an interesting element to this story. And to some of the fans of my other stories, don't worry; there will be AceLu as well, but later…Uh, anything else? Maybe other pairings, not sure yet, we'll see how it goes. Okay, enough of my gabbing! Iiiiit's shoooow tiiiiime!!

--

Sengoku High School, a well known private school for boys. A prestigious school full of history, though, not all of it was good.

It was the last class of the day, Law & Government.

"Any questions, class?" asked a beast of a man. He was a fairly large man with harsh, chiseled features. His grey hair was short and bristly, making him look older than he really was. His voice was deep, gruff, and commanding. He cast an expectant glare over the students that sat before him.

There was silence for a while, most of the students looked too afraid to answer. But finally, a freckle faced boy raised his hand. He was a very handsome boy, his freckles gave him a deceptively childish look, he had sleepy eyes, his raven hair just slightly went past is shoulders, and he had was sporting the most sly smirk.

"Portgas…" the teacher said with an irritated sigh.

The student lowered his hand and gave a cheeky grin. "I believe that the answer is…'Smoker-Sensei is a baka!'"

The room was suddenly filled with laughter.

Smoker's face flushed a brilliant shade of flaring red. In a few seconds he had realized he had lost control of his class. "God damn it! ACE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM AND WAIT IN THE FUCKING HALL!!"

"Nyah! Just as well…You're a lousy teacher anyway!" Ace said with a defiant smirk. He then got up from his seat, grabbed his bag and walked out of the class room. In the hall, he sighed, leaned against the wall, and slid down into a sit. Still leaning against the wall Ace could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and without realizing it he had slipped into sleep. It was only after class, when he felt something prodding him did he wake up. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at a pair of boots, looking up he saw that the owner of them was his teacher, Smoker.

"In my office, **now**." He commanded. The older man then moved a little ways down the hall and went into his office.

Ace sighed, got up, grabbed his bag and followed. Upon entering, he tossed his bag aside and closed and locked the door.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Disrespecting me like that in front of the whole class!?" Smoker shouted.

"Well…you always say to make it convincing…Right?" Ace said, letting smirk snake its way onto his features. "Or else people get suspicious…"

Soon Smoker gained a smirk of his own; he then walked over to the door, and closed the blinds on the window. "Yeah, well next time don't make me look like such an ass…"

"It worked, didn't it?" Ace said casually with a shrug. He suddenly felt himself grabbed harshly; he was then turned around, and was greeted by Smoker's harsh glare. Ace knew very well that the man did **not** appreciate having his authority mocked or challenged. Sometimes it was fun to push the older man's buttons, and sometimes he'd pay for it in the end.

"You know, I really **should** just kick that no good scrawny ass of yours…" Smoker suddenly smirked. "You're too damn pretty for your own good." He then crushed their lips together.

Ace's eyes widened slightly, but began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around the older man and lifted himself slightly for better access. He could feel one of Smoker's hands slip down and grab his ass, and give a playful squeeze. Ace jumped slightly, it was obvious Smoker wanted to get right to the point. He then broke off the kiss to catch his breath. "It's a bit odd hearing you say the word 'pretty'…have you been trying poetry? Sensei?"

Smoker suddenly grabbed Ace by the chin harshly. "Shut it Portgas…" He then let go.

A sly smile crept upon Ace's features. "Oh don't be like that…poetry can be very sexy…"

"The door is right there you know…" Smoker pointed at the door for dramatic effect. Hopefully this smartass would get the message quickly.

Ace pouted and gave a small huff. "Fine, fine…we wouldn't want you to lose your 'mood' now would we?"

"Damn right." He then grabbed Ace, pulled him over and held him close.

Ace gave a small, uncomfortable grunt. In truth, he didn't really care for be handled so roughly. He felt one of Smoker's hands rub against one of his thighs, and then press against the sensitive organ between them. Ace bit his lip to hold back a moan at Smoker's boldness. He no longer sported his usual cocky look; his expression was blanker now.

Smoker's other hand pushed Ace's ebony bangs aside, slipped down the boy's freckled cheek, and went to his chin. Gently lifting and turning his face to meet Smoker's commanding gaze, which softened only slightly. "Something wrong, boy?"

"Erm…No…I'm just…" Ace gave sigh and shook his head. He then slipped his arms around Smoker's neck, lifted himself up more, and pressed his lips to the older man's tobacco flavored mouth.

Finally shrugging off the odd behavior, Smoker continued to rub the growing, heated bulge between the boy's thighs.

Ace broke the kiss and gave a shaky sigh, he could feel the heat from down below begin to flicker and spread, like kindling to a bonfire.

Smoker pressed and rubbed even harder, earning breathy moans and very small, soft cries from the boy. "Too much for you…'boy'?"

Ace's hands slid to Smoker's strong, upper arms and gripped a little. He looked at the teacher with an almost defiant look in his eyes.

"Sadly I don't have a lot of time today…" Smoker said with a small grunt. He then walked over to his desk and moved his papers aside and motioned Ace to come over. "So…I'm afraid this is going to have to be quick…"

"Hmph…Fine with me…" Ace said bluntly as he took his sweet time walking over to the desk. "You're not that good anyway…"

"Keep talking smartass…" Smoker mumbled as he rummaged through one of his desk drawer. He then held up a pair of handcuffs, jingling them slightly with a slight smirk on his face.

Ace's eyebrow gave a small, irritated twitch. "Now hold on a minute…Make sure you didn't lose the key! I **don't** want to go through the **Hell** I went through **last time** when you lost that damned key…"

"Hmph…" Smoker grabbed Ace by the arm, and pulled him over. He then grabbed Ace's other arm and twisted them behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent…" Smoker began reciting Ace's rights as he handcuffed him.

"Ow! Fuck! That hurts!" Ace growled. He then felt Smoker's hand clamp onto the back of his head, and shoved him forward and flat onto the desk. "You and your stupid fucking fetishes! You damn creep!"

"Are you resisting arrest?" Smoker asked with a slightly suggestive tone in his gruff voice. He reached around Ace and began to undo the boy's belt; he then pulled the boy's pants down.

Ace fidgeted and tried to get free from Smoker's grip; he knew he wouldn't accomplish much, but Smoker was impatient, and it was fun toying with him. "Of course, you cement head! Like I'd honestly go willingly!?" he shot back.

"Keep talking…" Smoker said as he unbuckled his own belt. "Makes it all the more fun to fuck you…" He then grabbed hold of Ace's hips.

"O-oi…time out for a second…" Ace said bluntly. "Aren't you going to use any lubricant?"

Smoker blinked. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Ace suddenly yelped as he felt Smoker enter him, but he bit back the cry before it could really leave him. He then felt Smoker go into a steady, but rough rhythm. He almost tried to pull away from the tight grip on his hips. Ace could feel a strong shiver crawl up his spine as Smoker went even deeper.

Smoker then moved a hand from Ace's hips, traveled up his back, and let it get tangled into the boy's hair. He began to lightly massage Ace's scalp. Hoping to help him relax, for a moment.

Ace was panting, he squirmed a little, those fingers going through his hair felt nice, a little rough, but nice enough. Giving a breathy moan, Ace began to squirm a little more. Then that comforting hand 

suddenly gripped his hair and shoved his head against the desk, his body continued to rock slightly with Smoker's rough rhythm. "Ah-ahh! Y…You…! S-stupid old f-fucker!" Words were becoming harder to form.

Smoker felt a shudder crawl up his spine; he liked how Ace would be so defiant, though Smoker would never say it out loud, but it was **exciting** in a strange way. So many students feared him, but Ace had guts, and that was something he secretly respected…when they weren't having sex that is, then it was just fun forcing his authority over the boy. Damn, for a teacher, he was a kinky bastard. Smoker smirked to himself, he didn't care what people thought of him, he was going to enjoy every minute of their time.

Ace's body tensed as he let out a cry.

Smoker then leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Not so arrogant now, huh boy?"

Ace panted, his face still flushed and body still hot. He tried to force out some sort of snappy reply back at the man, but failed miserably. Instead he scowled, at the older man. He then felt Smoker's hand slip around and down to grasp his heated erection. Ace bit his lip to hold back a gasp of surprise.

Not having much time left, Smoker reluctantly stroked the boy's heated flesh and forced him to have an orgasm.

Ace went limp on the desk, panting heavily, in a daze.

Smoker took this time to fix his clothes, and buckle his belt. It'd be a bit hard to explain if someone were to catch him as he was. "You might want to fix yourself up too…"

"Fuck…I'm so sore…" Ace grunted. "nugh…Where's the damn key?"

"Key…?" Smoker patted down his pockets. "Shit!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Ace said in shock. "Not this again! Come on! Are you senile or something!?"

"Hmph, I was just joking with you." Smoker said as he held up the key. He then grabbed Ace's wrists roughly and undid the handcuffs. He then pushed up the sleeves of Ace's shirt and examined his arms.

"W-What!?" The boy said in an irritated tone. "Afraid I'm doing something I shouldn't?" he mocked.

Smoker then let Ace go; there were no marks or anything to suggest drug activity. "Look Portgas, 'suspicious activity', as my superiors **like** to say, have been happening more often. Wild parties, drugs, alcohol…I know all about it. You kids these days don't know how to keep your traps shut."

Ace rubbed his wrists. "Ow…" He then pulled his pants up and started buckling his belt. "Your point?"

"If you know any information on this, I want you to tell me." The older man said as he placed a cigar in his mouth.

Ace stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What? Playing 'police officer' during sex isn't good enough for you anymore?"

Just then, loud, quick foot steps could be heard coming down the hallway. The knob suddenly started to jiggle, someone from the outside was trying to open the door, and after that there was knocking.

"Maybe if we wait they'll just go away…" Smoker said as he re-buttoned his shirt.

Ace shook his head and gave a sigh. "Better answer them…"

Smoker gave a small disapproving grunt, he didn't like Ace trying to order him, but in this case he had a good point. He then headed towards the door, unlocked it and opened the door. The grey haired man blinked at the sight before him. Standing at his door was a scrawny young boy; he was only a little over half the height of the teacher (of coarse Smoker was a fairly big man), he had unruly, short ebony hair, a very childish face with wide, curious eyes, and there was a small scar under his left eye. It kind of looked like it was a stab wound of some sort.

The boy blinked as he stared up at the grey haired teacher, surprisingly he didn't seem intimidated in the least. He just looked at him curiously for a moment and then flashed him a silly grin. "Are you the Law-teacher-guy?" Even the boy's voice was childish, almost girlish in a way.

"Huh?" Smoker said with a blink, not quite catching what the kid had said.

"Nee, hee, hee, hee…Are you Smoker-sensei? Hina-Sensei sent me to you…" the boy explained.

Smoker then sighed and clapped a hand to his forehead. "Damn it Hina…why do you always give **me** the **weird** students?"

"Na?" The boy blinked and cocked his head to the side slightly, looking like an inquisitive kitten.

"Nothing…" Smoker said with an annoyed sigh. "Follow me…" He then led the boy inside his office.

"New 'problem' for you to deal with, sensei? Heh…" Ace said with a smartass tone and matching smirk.

Right when hearing Ace's voice, the boy's eyes widened in surprise. "A-Ace?"

The freckled faced boy looked right at the new kid when he heard his name called. Now it was his turn to be surprised. "…Luffy!"

"You two know each other?" Smoker said with a blink. He was at his desk, signing Luffy's registering papers.

"Nii-chan!!" Luffy called happily, he then went over and trapped the older boy in a tight, loving hug. "Nii-chan, I missed you so much!"

"…'Nii-chan'?" Smoker said, looking at Ace curiously. "Huh, I didn't know you have brother…"

"Yeah well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Ace said in a more protective tone. He then looked down at Luffy and ruffled his hair.

"Nee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Did Ace miss me?" Luffy said with his usual goofy grin. "It's been a real long time!"

Ace felt his heart pound. He could feel his face warm up from embarrassment and surprise, he quickly looked away from Luffy. "Erm…what are you doing here, kid?"

Luffy huffed and cheeks puffed and he gave Ace a rather comical glare. "Oi, don't call me a 'kid'! You're not **that** much older than me you know!"

"I know, but you'll always be just a squirt compared to me." Ace said with a sly smile, patting Luffy on the head giving their height difference a more dramatic effect.

"Hee…Gramps sent me here." Luffy began. "He said it was time for me to start training for the marines." His smile soon faded a little, and looked more weary. "He had to pull a few strings to get me here. My grades weren't exactly the best…"

"I bet he told you to get your head out of the clouds, right? 'Stop dreaming and think about the future'?"

Luffy looked down at his feet. "I **do** think about my future, but…Heh…Well anyway, I'm stuck here right now. Might as well make the best of it, ne? At least I get to see you!"

Ace could see Luffy wasn't too happy. Their Grandfather had pushed the both of them very hard since they were children. A well decorated marine, he had high expectations for both of the boys. The only thing he had not counted on; was that both of them didn't want anything to do with the marines.

"Ace, are you free today?" Luffy asked, redeeming his smile. "Maybe we can hang out? Maybe Nii-chan can show me around the school, ne? It could be a lot fun!"

"Oh…Um, well…I'm a bit busy today…" Ace said while scratching the back of his head.

"Studying?" Luffy said with a blink.

"Y-yeah! A study group actually!" Ace said suddenly. "I…need to be ready for a big test coming up!"

"Snrk!" Smoker snorted, it was hard to hold back his laughter.

Luffy simply blinked at the older man, he then looked up at Ace and gave an understanding nod. "I see, well how about tomorrow?"

"Um…" Ace bit his lip.

"Hmm…" Luffy rocked back and forth on his feet a little. He knew what that 'um' meant. But it was understandable, wasn't it? After all, big brother must've had his own agenda ready, it wouldn't be fair to force him to change his plans now, right? Luffy regained his carefree smile and looked up at Ace. "Well, when you're free, tell me if you'd like to hang out with me, okay?" he then hugged onto his brother once more. "Good luck on your studies, ne?" He then let go and headed out of the office.

Smoker waited so he was sure the boy was far way before he burst out into laughter. "Studying?"

Ace gave him a harsh glare. "Oh shut up! What else could I say to him? 'Sorry! I can't spend time with you because I'm too busy fucking people!'"

Smoker shrugged as he lit his cigar. "You could; he seems pretty understanding. I guess he'd have to be if he had to deal with **you** as **his** 'Nii-chan'." Smoker puffed on the cigar, savoring the flavor before he blew the smoke out. "You know, he **will** find out about it eventually."

"What I do is none of his business…" Ace said looking away from him. But in all honesty, he didn't want Luffy to find out. There was a secret sense of pride he got when the kid looked up to him, perhaps something more. But he wouldn't dwell on that right now. "Anyway, I don't need a lecture from you; we're not on class time."

"Heh…true…anyway, I don't really care what happens between you two, and it's none of my business…"

"Well good then." Ace then headed towards the office door, he looked back regaining his sly smirk. "Till next time, sensei…" And with that, he left.

--

VTM: Chapter 1 is done! Whew! That was a bit of work…No one get on my case about the sucky smut scene! Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter might take a bit to get up; I'm running low on ideas at the moment. Questions or suggestions, love to hear them! R&R and please, no flames! Thank you for reading! Till next time!


End file.
